1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a children product, and especially relates to a collapsible support device and a child safety seat having the collapsible support device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As economic growth increases and technical level improves, much abundant resources are provided to people, leading to continuous improvement in quality of living of people. Precisely because of the continuous improvement, a good platform for development is therefore provided for various consumer products. Therein, child safety seat is one of the various consumer products.
The child safety seat is equipment that is installed on a car seat and constrains a child on the child safety seat by a constraining device. When an emergency brake or an unexpected collision occurs, the child safety seat can reduce hurt to the child more than a car air bag. Therefore, the child safety seat is acceptable to customers rapidly and gradually spreads over the whole world.
Therein, in practice, some child safety seat may be used forward or rearward. When used in a forward way, the child safety seat needs to be adjusted in its height relative to the car seat in accordance with the height of the child, so that the child can be seated more comfortably and safely.
However, most child safety seats capable of being used forward or rearward have disadvantages of complex structural design, inconvenient operation, and inconvenience to adjustment in disposition angle of the child safety seat for children.
Therefore, there is a need for a collapsible support device, having simple structure and providing convenience of operation to users, and a child safety seat having the support device, so as to overcome the above disadvantages.